1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer aided design (CAD) and a method of importing data into a CAD system. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing CAD and design data to generate a representation of a system.
2. Background Discussion
CAD enables creation of a representation of design components. A CAD system is typically a combination of hardware components and software that enables engineers and architects to design virtually any article or component. In addition to the software, CAD systems utilize a high-quality graphics monitor; a mouse, light pen, or digitizing tablet for drawing; and a special printer or plotter for printing design specifications. CAD systems also allow an engineer to view a design from any angle and to zoom in or out for close-ups and long-distance views. In addition, the computer keeps track of design dependencies so that when the engineer changes one value, all other values that depend on it are automatically changed accordingly.
One conventional example of fabricating components, using a CAD program, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,635, which discloses a method and an apparatus for creating, laying out, and cutting patterns on laminar sheet material. The method and apparatus permits the automated creation of the patterns required to construct three-dimensional products such as fittings, which previously had only been designed by skilled technicians. Information representative of the geometric configuration of a group of basic patterns, including mathematical relationships, is stored in digital form in a memory, and from this information all variations of the three-dimensional product can be developed. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
While the above-described system facilitates fabrication of components, it would be an advantage in the art to have a method for importing data parameters into a program code and applying standard information such as design specifications as well as specific data associated with a system.